Disappearance
by CookEatShare
Summary: Seperti cakrawala yang pelahan memerah, mata bening itu juga perlahan memerah sebelum titik-titik air menuruni pipinya. Better by far you should forget and smile / Than that you should remember and be sad.


Terinspirasi dari fic **Competiting Italies** by **Ayakomezza**

Terimakasih, :) setelah berhadapan dengan w.b akut dan koneksi siput internet, akhirnya saya dapat membuatnya, Ayako-san.

Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya~

Kesalahan ejaan, kalimat, dan tanda baca mohon dimaafkan karena tidak ada manusia yang sempurna!

* * *

><p>"Kau terlambat."<p>

"Maksudmu sudah ada yang pernah menanyakannya?" Alis coklat itu menekuk heran. Tangannya masih mencengkram erat pundak itu.

"Maaf," dan hanya itu penjelasan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mata hangat itu mengerjap saat semburat-semburat merah mulai memancar di horizon. Membentang tipis, tetapi tidak pernah terlewati. Menjadi sebuah batas antara laut dan langit. Dia melirik dari sudut matanya, melihat wajah yang selalu terlukis senyuman di sampingnya. Dan suatu pemandangan ganjil terlihat di depan mata. Membuat emerald di sampingnya bahkan membelalak kaget.

Dia tersenyum. Senyum terlebar yang pernah dilukiskannya.

"Maaf."

Keringat yang bercucuran dari dahi membuat rambut kecoklatan itu menempel di sana. Gerah menerpa dipanggang sinar mentari sedari tadi siang. Seperti langit biru yang perlahan memerah. Mata bening itu perlahan juga memerah. Titik bening ada di sudut matanya. Perlahan turun membelah jalan di pipi lembutnya.

Mulut yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat itu terbelah. Bibirnya bergetar dan mengambil nafas lewat mulutnya. Seakan menghirup lewat hidung tidaklah cukup untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Dia sesengukan. Dia menangis. Sejenak kakinya terasa masih kuat menahan tekanan tubuhnya, tak lama kemudian kakinya terasa lemah–seperti karet yang meleleh setelah terkena bara api. Untung saja pria bermata emerald itu dengan sigap menangkap tubuh yang lemas itu. Wajahnya begitu khawatir. Ditangkupkannya sebelah tangan di pipinya, sementara tangan yang lain masih menahan tubuhnya. Ibu jari bergerak lembut untuk menghapus jejak air mata.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _miel_?"

Tentu saja tidak. Mana ada orang yang menangis jika dia baik-baik saja.

_**'Mau kemana, brengsek? Aku benci saat kau memakai semua baju itu, dan membawa senjata tajammu itu! Lepas! J-jangan pergi... kau kira kau boss yang baik, hah! Spagna! Spain! Antonio!'**_

Kata-kata yang diucapkan berabad-abad yang lalu sekarang kembali menggema dalam kepalanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Pandangan matanya kabur. Kepalanya pening, dan entah mengapa dia mulai mengantuk.

"Ternyata, akulah yang akan pergi duluan," ucapnya lirih sambil menitikkan butiran air mata. "_Nonno..._" Entah cuma pendengarannya atau memang benar suaranya terdengar parau.

"Romano!"

"Spain," hazel itu memandang sepintas emerald di atasnya. "P-panggil namaku."

_Panggil aku Lovino, Antonio. Sekali lagi._

* * *

><p>Kaki kecilnya itu berlarian mengejar langkah kaki yang terlihat jauh. Keringat bercucuran di dahi, dan air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata–tinggal menunggu waktu untuk saling berjatuhan. Suaranya parau, memanggil-manggil orang yang pergi meninggalkannya. Mengapa dia harus pergi di malam berbadai ini? Mengapa dia harus pergi saat adiknya masih tertidur dengan lelap di rumah? Mengapa dia pergi saat–saat dirinya masih membutuhkannya? Tangannya menggapai-gapai bayangan yang jauh itu, berharap bisa menggenggamnya dengan tangannya yang gemetar hebat. Air mata sudah mulai meretas. Isakan pelan terdengar disela-sela teriakannya.<p>

"_Nonno_!" Teriakannya terdengar pudar saat halilintar mulai menyambar yang diikuti dengan suara gemuruh besar. "Kakek! Bodoh! _Nonno_!" Anak kecil bermata hazel itu berteriak kembali, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih kencang. Efeknya terlihat jelas, karena orang yang sedari tadi dikejarnya menghentikan langkahnya lalu menengok ke belakang.

Dan apakah itu yang terulas di wajah kakeknya? Mengapa dia tersenyum? Bodoh.

"Romano, kau mengikutiku, hm?" Rome mengacak rambut cucu tertuanya itu. Tertawa renyah saat melihat rengutan yang diulaskan cucunya. "Dengarkan aku."

Nada suaranya terdengar serius. Yang hanya berarti satu hal bagi Romano. Kakeknya sedang tidak bercanda.

"Aku meninggalkan kalian warisanku, manfaatkan dan kembangkanlah," Lelaki tua itu menggendong Romano, kemudian mencari pohon terdekat untuk berteduh di bawahnya. Hujan sudah mulai turun. Dia menaruh anak kecil itu di pangkuannya. "Dengar, aku akan pergi sebentar. Jaga Veneziano baik-baik ya? Aku berhutang padamu, Nak."

Romano menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Rome. Merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini tidak pernah diberikan kepadanya sebelumnya. Suatu momen langka yang tak bisa terlewatkan. Tetapi mengapa air matanya masih mengalir dengan deras? Mengapa dia menangis? Lelaki tidak menangis bodoh. Tetapi yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil sepertinya hanya mengangguk.

Tanpa mengetahui apakah itu janji kosong atau tidak.

"Bagus," Rome menaruh Romano di atas rerumputan, sementara dirinya kembali berdiri. "Maafkan aku atas waktu yang selama ini terlewati. Aku tahu kau pasti marah."

"_Nonno_, k-kau ki-ra dengan m-minta maaf, h-harga semua wak-waktu itu akan t-terbayar?" Dia terisak. Anak kecil itu menangis. "Apa kau akan kembali untuk sarapan nanti?"

Rome menatap kosong ke arah anak kecil itu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit gelap. Dia mengangguk. Dia mengangguk. Dia berjanji. "Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku meninggalkan kalian berdua sendirian? Aku akan kembali besok pagi dan kita akan makan enak!" Katanya ramah, seolah semua air mata dan kejanggalan yang terjadi bukanlah apa-apa. "Hanya saja–jagalah Veneziano sampai aku kembali, ya?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan menjaganya bodoh! Tidakkah itu cukup bagimu, orang tua."

"Jaga ucapanmu, anak muda," Rome mengingatkan sebelum berbalik arah. Meninggalkan Romano sendirian ditengah badai ini. "Selamat tinggal."

"_Nonno! Nonno! Nonno!_" Romano memanggilnya sekali lagi. Berharap kakek tidak akan pergi. Terlambat, karena punggung itu tidak akan berbalik kembali, kaki itu tidak akan berhenti kembali. Sampai bayangannya sendiri ditelan kegelapan malam.

Mata hazel itu berdiri sendirian. Dan dia tidak percaya kalau pernah mengakuinya.

Bahwa dia menangis pada hari itu. Hari dimana _The Great Roman Empire_ menghilang.

Dan janji untuk pulang saat sarapan... tidak pernah terpenuhi...

"_Lovino..._" Dan kemudian, segalanya menjadi hitam.

* * *

><p>Romano memandang ke arah radio tua di ruang tengah dengan sebal. Mulai dari tombol pengganti frekuensinya, antena yang mencuat ke atas, warnanya yang terlihat norak, sampai suara penyiar yang terdengar. Dia menggerutu, mengutuki bagaimana radio tua itu bekerja, dan mengapa Veneziano masih menyimpannya. Duduk rebah di sofa empuk, kemudian menutup kepalanya dengan bantal kecil. Matanya menutup, dan pikirannya melayang jauh. Hari ini adalah hari paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya.<p>

Dan apakah Veneziano bahkan memikirkan masalah ini?

Tentu saja tidak. Karena dia tidak akan membiarkan Veneziano mengetahuinya. Mungkin dia akan menangis dan mengajukan dirinya–tetapi itu tidak bisa. Dunia hanya membutuhkan seorang Italy. Dan dia–Romano–bahkan jarang ada yang mengetahui bahwa South Italy itu ada! Kebanyakan dari mereka semua mempresentasikan Italy sebagai Veneziano, dan karena sebab itulah dia harus tetap bertahan.

Kemarin rasanya seperti mimpi.

_**'Aku akan melakukannya,' Romano menggebrakkan tangannya di meja. Membuat beberapa kertas yang tergeletak di atasnya berhamburan. 'Biarkan Feliciano tetap menjadi Italy.'**_

_**'Kau yakin? Kau masih ada waktu sampai besok senja untuk membicarakannya dengan Italy-Veneziano.'**_

_**'Tidak apa.'**_

_**'Baiklah ini tak sesulit yang kubayangkan untuk memberitahu salah seorang diantara kalian. Terima kasih.'**_

"Orang itu mengucapkan terima kasih di saat-saat seperti ini. Cih, tak berguna." Dia memaki sambil mengubur kepalanya lebih dalam ke dalam bantal kecil itu.

_I'll be alone without you_, lirik-lirik lagu tahun 60-an itu mengalun merdu memenuhi ruangan. Rasa kantuk yang sangat berat tidak dapat ditahan lagi. _Maybe you'll be lonesome too, and blue_.

"Bodoh," Romano menggumam pelan di bawah bantal. Matanya tertutup–berusaha mencari ketenangan agar bisa tidur. "Radio bodoh. Frekuensi bodoh. Lagu bodoh."

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
>See the jungle when it's wet with rain<br>Just remember 'till you're home again  
>You belong to me*<em>

Bau samar menguar di udara. Tercium hidung dan menyebabkan ketenangan. Suara terdengar serentak di luar jendela. Dan mereka basah. Hanya ada satu hal yang dapat menyebabkan ini. Hujan. Peristiwa yang sama terjadi pada hari itu. Apakah hujan selalu turun sebagai pengganti air mata yang belum turun? Yang jelas, hujan kali ini tak lebih dari sekedar gerimis. Yang membuat badan yang sedari tadi tegang itu menjadi santai. Dengus nafas yang tadinya memburu sekarang menjadi tenang. Dahi yang tadinya berkerut itu sekarang hilang kerutannya. Satu hal yang pasti diketahuinya dengan baik, Italy-Romano sangat menyukai gerimis di sore hari...

"Ayo pulang..."

* * *

><p>Mata madu itu masih terbuka dikala malam yang sudah menerkam. Berkedip terus tanpa merasakan kantuk yang mulai menjalari badan. Badannya kedinginan, sebuah selimut tebal tempat tidur tidak cukup hangat untuk menghadang rasa takutnya. Gelap, mata madu itu tak bisa melihat dengan baik saat bulan tidak menemani malam. Dan suara gemuruh yang terdengar di luar tidak membantu rasa takutnya. Kemana semuanya? Rumah ini terlalu sepi untuk di sebut rumah. Tak ada api penghangat ruangan–bahkan lilin-lilin kecil yang selalu setia menemani di samping tempat tidurnya tidak menyala. Yang ada hanya gelap, dan hitam.<p>

"Ve~," auburn itu mendesis pelan saat kakinya mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur saat mendengar ketukan pintu kayu rumahnya. Diseretnya selimut itu untuk menemaninya menembus kegelapan. Pintu oak itu berderit memekakan telinga saat dibuka. Hazel yang terlihat lebih buruk dari biasanya itu berdiri di sisi lain dari ambang pintu dengan baju basah kuyub.

Pipinya basah. Entah karena hujan yang turun atau karena butiran bening yang meretas melewati matanya. Bibirnya bergetar, bahkan di tengah kegelapan Veneziano dapat melihat kulit itu pucat sekali.

"VE! Lovi! Kau kemana saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" Veneziano berteriak. Bersyukur karena kakaknya telah pulang dan dia tidak perlu tinggal sendirian di rumah. Dalam sekejap, direngkuhnya pundak kakaknya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Yang lebih hangat.

"Masuklah dahulu, ve~"

Lilin itu dinyalakan ditengah meja makan.

Romano–yang kini telah berbalutkan selimut yang tadi diseret Veneziano–duduk diam di atas kursi sambil memandang cahaya di tengah meja. Bibir bawahnya gemetar karena hawa dingin di luar. Sementara pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

_Ring..._

"Lovi, kau harus makan dulu," Romano menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menguburnya di dalam selimut.

"Ada apa?" Suara adiknya itu terdengar serak sekarang. Terdengar seperti sedang berusaha membendung air mata. "Dimana _nonno_?"

Romano menggeleng sekali lagi, tak tahu bagaimana harus memulai ceritanya.

_Ring..._

"Ve, dia akan pulang kan? Besok dia akan pulang kembali kan?"

Sekarang giliran hazel itu yang berkedip. Membuka lengannya untuk memeluk adiknya. "Jangan nangis bego! Lelaki tidak menangis!" Mengelus punggungnya, hingga dia tenang. "Kau percaya pada orang tua itu, kan?"

Veneziano mengangguk. "Kalau Lovi?"

"Aku tidak pernah percaya pada siapapun! Aku–!"

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Suara dering itu mulai membuatnya gila.

"–hentikan suara itu! HENTIKAN!"

"Ve? Apa? Suara apa? Tak ada suara apapun! Lovi! Kau demam?"

_Ring... Ring..._

Tangannya meraba dahi yang berkeringat itu. Romano menutup telinganya. Mencegah suara dering itu menghantui kepalanya lebih jauh lagi. Tetapi tidak bisa, kepalanya sudah dipenuhi oleh suara aneh itu. Mulutnya berteriak. Kaki dan tangannya memberontak.

_Ro... ma... no..._

Tunggu. Apa itu namanya?

* * *

><p>Romano terbangun dengan kepala pening dan pandangan yang kabur. Empedu serasa menyeruak ke kerongkongannya. Dia berlari ke arah kamar mandi untuk mengosongkan isi perutnya. Jatuh tertidur di atas sofa pada saat suhu udara dingin ternyata bukan ide yang bagus. Dan–siapa yang menggotongnya ke tempat tidur? Setahunya Veneziano tidak pernah sekuat itu. Ngomong-ngomong soal Veneziano, dia baru saja masuk kamar dan terkejut saat kakaknya sudah terbangun. Dan langsung saja reaksi yang seperti biasanya.<p>

"Ve! Romano, aku khawatir sekali! Kutelpon berkali-kali tidak kau angkat dan saat aku masuk kau tergeletak di depan telepon! Ada apa? Apakah ada pencuri masuk rumah? Atau–atau _per favore_ katakan kalau kau baik-baik saja!"

Romano memutar matanya. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja dan aku berakting tenang! Kau puas?"

Sarkasme ternyata tidak berfungsi untuk adiknya ini. Dia langsung panik dan menggumam sesuatu tentang 'gawat', 'mengatur jadwal', dan 'dokter'. Hendak berlari sebelum Romano menarik kembali lengan bajunya.

"Demi Tuhan Feliciano! Aku baik-baik saja! Aku hanya sedikit lelah!"

Veneziano berkedip, kemudian mengangguk mengerti. "Makan malam, Romano?" Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk. Veneziano segera menarik tangan Romano untuk turun ke bawah.

"Kau tahu, Lovi? Hujan turun sore ini, ve~! Indah sekali! Ve~ kau harus melihatnya!"

Hujan ya? Kalau itu dia sudah tahu. Bagaimanapun juga dia tertidur pada saat sedang mendengarkan rintik-rintik hujan.

Ah, tidak penting.

"Bagaimana, ve?"

Romano mengangkat alisnya, setelah selesai makan pasta buatan adiknya. Tentu saja enak seperti biasanya. Dia mengambil gelas kaca di samping piringnya, lalu meminum anggur di dalamnya dengan cepat. Mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan sebelum mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke Veneziano yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Enak... sepertinya?"

"Ve~ Apa kau demam, Lovi? Aku bisa menjadwalkan pertemuan dengan dokter, kau tahu," Veneziano mengerutkan keningnya. Khawatir dengan sikap aneh kakaknya. Biasanya yang ditanyai hanya akan diam dan tetap cemberut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, idiot! Aku tidak demam! Ada apa denganmu!" Romano berteriak meyakinkan adiknya. Memangnya dia terlihat demam?

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Memiringkan kepala. Masih dengan mata yang bersirat kekhawatiran. "Tetapi kalau merasa pusing, Lovi bilang saja, ve~"

"Iya... iya..." Apapun untuk membuat mulut itu berhenti bicara. "Besok aku akan pergi."

"Ve? Pagi-pagi? Berkunjung ke kak Spain, ve?" Sudah biasa makanya langsung mengerti. Romano mengangguk. "Titip salamku kepadanya, ve~ Katakan tomat yang dia tanam enak sekali untuk bahan saus pasta~" Lagi. Mengangguk.

"Kau akan pulang esoknya bukan?"

Oh. Sial. Karma? Jangan bercanda. Seorang South Italy tidak akan pernah percaya hal-hal berbau mistis seperti itu. Percakapan yang berinti sama dengan percakapan yang dilakukannya berabad-abad yang lalu, kini juga berbalik lagi ke arahnya. Hanya satu yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Kenapa takdir selalu mempermainkan dirinya?

"Aku akan pulang, janji," jawaban yang sama saja, kemudian menguap. "Sial, aku mengantuk lagi..." Berdiri kemudian meninggalkan ruangan makan. "_Buona notte..._"

"_Buona notte fratello._"

_Addio_ _Veneziano... Sampai di sini saja, ya... Maafkan aku, Nonno_

* * *

><p>Dia melirik ke arah jam digital yang berada tepat di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Jam dua belas malam. Dan dia belum juga tertidur. Padahal sedari tadi kepalanya pusing dan mulutnya terus menguap. Ditolehkan kepalanya kepada benda di samping jam itu. Romano mengambil telepon genggam dengan gantungan bendera Italy. Jari-jari tangannya dengan cepat menekan nomor yang sudah tidak asing di kepalanya. Sambungan telepon terdengar. Tidak sampai satu menit terdengar suara pecah pertanda sambungan telah terangkat.<p>

"_Lovinito?_" Suara di ujung telepon terdengar berat, pertanda dia baru saja terbangun.

"Spain," suaranya terdengar jernih sekali. "Besok apa kau ada waktu?"

"Lovi? Kau demam?" Kali ini terdengar nada-nada kekhawatiran.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku. Tidak. Demam. Kenapa kau dan Veneziano terus menanyakan hal itu!"

"Secara teknis aku baru mengucapkannya sekali, Lovi~"

"Terserah," Romano dapat mendengar Spain tertawa pelan dari ujung sambungan. "Besok kau ada waktu?"

"Hm~?"

"Temui aku besok jam satu. Di tempat biasanya. Datang atau kubuat hidupmu menderita seperti di neraka. Mengerti?"

"Lovi, ada yang ingin kutanya–"

Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung memutuskan sambungannya. Kejam sekali.

_So long had I travelled the lonely road,_ Radio di ruang tengah itu membacakan sebuah puisi lama. Entah mengapa dia bisa mendengar suaranya, dan entah apa yang membuat Veneziano lupa untuk mematikan radio tua itu. Romano bertaruh bahwa ini adalah frekuensi yang sama dengan yang tadi sore didengarkannya. _Though, now and again, a wayfairing friend._

_Walked shoulder to shoulder and lightened the load  
>I often would think to myself as I strode<em>

Dan inilah baris terakhir di bait pertama. Yang paling dinantinya.

_No comrade will journey with you to the end.**_

Persis seperti dirinya...

Perlahan tapi pasti Romano mulai tertidur. Dan apakah itu yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya?

* * *

><p>"–dan kau harus tahu bagaimana Gilbert kalah taruhan dan dia harus memakan sekeranjang tomat itu sendiri! Lalu–Lovi?" Sepasang mata emerald itu menyadarkan Lovino dari lamunannya. Dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi pemuda Italy itu. Suhunya normal. Lalu apa yang membuatnya bersikap aneh? "Kau baik-baik saja, <em>mi querido<em>?"

"Huh?" Hanya itu jawaban cerdas dari Lovino yang dapat diucapkannya, sebelum otaknya kembali berfungsi. "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja idiot! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama hewan peliharaan itu!" Lovino berjalan cepat untuk menjauh dari emerald yang perlahan tersenyum kembali itu.

"Aww~" Spain mengejar Romano sambil terkekeh pelan. Tentu saja dia bisa tersesat bila dibiarkan sendirian di tempat yang lumayan sepi seperti ini. "Lovi~ itu bukan nama hewan peliharaan, itu nama kesayangan~ Oh, boss sungguh tersinggung," yang tentu saja tidak digubris oleh Lovino–dia tetap berjalan di depannya tanpa mempedulikan Antonio.

"Bodo'"

Langkahnya terhenti saat dia merasakan rasa hangat lain yang berasal dari tangan kirinya. Dia melirik tangannya untuk mendapati tangan kirinya telah tergenggam dengan erat. Lovino mendongak untuk melihat orang yang menggenggam tangannya yang tidak lain adalah Antonio. Dia dapat merasakan darah naik ke wajahnya dengan deras, dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan. "Idiot..." bisiknya pelan.

Sepi menerkam sebentar, sebelum tangan lainnya mengambil jalan untuk melingkarkan diri di pinggang Lovino. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia membiarkan hal itu terjadi tanpa meronta dan berteriak–dia hanya menghembuskan nafas berat. Sementara tangan yang tadi menggenggam tangannya sekarang telah beralih untuk melingkar di lehernya. Bau angin dan garam bercampur di udara pantai sore itu. Antonio menaruh dagunya di pundak Lovino.

"Bukankah kita sedang kencan~?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Aku tidak ingat aku pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu, brengsek."

"Tapi kau menyukainya."

Lovino tidak menjawab kali ini. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat kesukaannya. _Imutnya~_ Dan Antonio tahu bahwa itu adalah pernyataan 'iya' yang tidak terucapkan. Dia tersenyum, kemudian mencium pipinya lembut. Berbisik pelan '_Te amo_', kemudian kembali mencium pipinya.

Antonio mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit senja. Burung-burung terbang kembali ke sarangnya untuk mencari perlindungan. Tanpa melihatpun dia tahu kalau Lovino juga melihat hal yang sama dengan dirinya. "Menikahlah denganku..." Kalimat itu terdengar pelan, namun dengan nada yang serius. Antonio dapat merasakan tubuh yang dipeluknya menjadi kaku sebelum kembali tenang.

"Kau tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh, bego."

Antonio menghela nafas. Melepaskan pelukannya kemudian membalikkan badannya, memegang erat pundak Lovino. "Italy-Romano, aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Italy-Romano tidak membutuhkan seorang Spain untuk mempertahankan eksistensinya," wajah di depannya yang sedari tadi terang itu perlahan menggelap. Sebelum jiwa ceria Spain berubah menjadi jiwa yandere seorang conquistador, Romano menambahkan, "Tetapi seorang Lovino Vargas tidak dapat hidup tanpa seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Inikah yang dikatakan Kiku sebagai ooc? Dan yang jelas, Antonio bukanlah seorang yang mudah merona. Tetapi sekarang dia dapat merasakan hawa panas di pipinya.

"Jadi itu sebuah 'iya'?"

Lovino menggeleng. Menutup matanya seolah menolak untuk melihat ke dalam bola mata emerald itu. "Itu jawaban 'tidak' bodoh. Kita tidak akan menikah."

Antonio ternganga. Kemudian mengguncangkan tubuh kecil di depannya. "Kenapa? Jawab aku! _Por Que, Lovinito!_ Setelah apa yang aku berikan padamu! Aku memberikan _segalanya_, segalanya untuk tetap menjagamu bersamaku! Dan tetap berusaha untuk bertahan dengan segala sifat brurkmu itu, dan oh _Dios_, aku punya alasan untuk menyebutmu milikku setelah tahun-tahun itu! Dan kenapa, Romano? Kenapa!"

"Kau terlambat," Lovino menjawab pelan, masih menutup matanya.

"Maksudmu sudah ada yang pernah menanyakannya?" Alis coklat itu menekuk heran. Tangannya masih mencengkram erat pundak itu.

"Maaf," dan hanya itu penjelasan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan kemudian pemandangan yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya akhirnya terjadi. Dia tersenyum. Lovino tersenyum. Senyum itu bukanlah senyum tipis yang terkadang disunggingkannya. Tetapi lebih mirip seperti sebuah senyum... bahagia. Dia berbisik pelan 'maaf'. Kemudian kakinya lemas, dan dia terjatuh. Untung saja pemuda bermata emerald itu dengan sigap menangkapnya sebelum wajah yang telah beruraikan air mata itu mencium tanah berpasir di bawah. Sejenak Antonio tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan pada akhirnya dia menyerahkan segalanya pada instingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _miel_?" Dia bertanya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Lovino yang sesengukan.

"Ternyata, akulah yang akan pergi duluan," ucapnya lirih sambil menitikkan butiran air mata. Antonio mungkin bukan orang terpandai, tetapi bahkan orang yang pandaipun akan bingung bila dalam situasi seperti ini. "_Nonno..._" Entah cuma pendengarannya atau memang benar suara Lovino terdengar parau.

"Romano!" Dia berteriak, memperingatkan Lovino untuk menyimpan sisa-sisa energinya.

"Spain," hazel itu memandang sepintas emerald di atasnya. "P-panggil namaku."

Sekarang giliran tangannya yang gemetaran. "Dengar, aku minta maaf sudah membentakmu, dan aku menyesalinya. Katakan kau kenapa, _mi amor_?" Dia juga dapat merasakan air mata yang mulai turun di pipinya. Tetapi bukan itu yang dipedulikannya sekarang. "LOVINO!"

Lovino menggelengkan kepalanya. Menggerakkan tangannya perlahan untuk menghapus air mata di pelupuknya. "Jika kukatakan aku akan menghilang, apa yang akan kau lakukan idiot?"

"Dengar, kau tidak akan menghilang. Bertahanlah. Aku bisa memanggil mobil am–" Ucapannya terhenti saat sepasang bibir merah itu membungkam dirinya. Antonio menciumnya balik, sebelm melepaskannya. "Lovi."

"_Remember_, Christina Rossetti. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, _per favore_, Antonio."

Angin dingin bertiup, matahari telah masuk ke peraduannya. Langit menggelap meninggalkan awan-awan hitam yang menggantung di langit. Bulan dan bintang enggan menampakkan wajahnya. Kenapa harus sama?

Antonio memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa. "Kau cuma bercanda, kan? Dan aku tidak tahu kalau kau menghargai karya sastra."

Hazel itu menyipit mendengar olokan yang diucapkan dengan setengah hati tadi. Tangannya bergerak pelan untuk menggenggam tangan Antonio. Kemudian dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Memaksa emerald itu untuk menatap wajahnya–matanya yang sembab.

"_Remember when I am gone away... Gone far away into the silent land..._" Bibirnya terbuka untuk mengucapkan bait-bait puisi kesukaannya. Puisi pertama yang benar-benar disukainya. Karena mengingatkannya pada takdir akhirnya. "_When you can no more hold me by the hand... Nor I half turn to go, yet turning say._"

_'Ah, awan itu mulai mengumpul. Bintang-bintang, kumohon biarkan aku melihatmu sekali lagi. Tuhan, terima kasih telah menciptakan diriku, dia, dan mereka semua. Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup **bukan** sebagai manusia biasa. Dan terima kasih telah meyakinkan diriku bahwa ada orang yang benar-benar menyayangiku...'_

Emerald itu menangis. Melihat wajah pucat di bawahnya. Mengapa saat hari sudah hampir sempurna, semuanya selalu berakhir berantakan. Tidak ada yang namanya _happily ever after_ di dunia ini. _Jangan menangis_. Tidak sekarang, tidak selamanya. Tidak saat perpisahan sudah di depan mata.

_Remember when no more day by day  
>You tell me of our future that you plann'd<em>

_**'Aku laki-laki tahu! Mengapa harus memakai ini? Hei, Spain! Apa kau bahkan mendengarku! Brengsek!'**_

_**'Tapi Lovi, terlihat imut saat memakainya~'**_

_**'Aku ingin kau memakai gaun bila kita menikah nanti~'**_

_**'Aku tidak menikah dengan idiot sepertimu!'**_

_Only remember me you understand  
>It will be late to counsel then or pray<br>Yet if you should forget me for a while  
>And afterwards remember, do not grieve<em>

_**'Lovi! Oh, Dios! Kau kenapa?'**_

_**'Terjatuh? Bagaimana bisa?'**_

_**'Sshh~ Tak apa. Boss akan membuatnya membaik!'**_

_**'Bagaimana? Sudah baik bukan?'**_

_For if the darkness and corruption leave  
>A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,<br>Better by far you should forget and **smile**  
>Than that you should remember and be <strong>sad<strong>_

Dia mengantuk. Pandangannya menghitam dan menampilkan kegelapan yang abadi...

Tuhan... tolong...

Gelap... gelap...

_Kepalaku pusing..._

* * *

><p>Matanya terbuka ketika sentakan dan teriakan keras terdengar memekakan telinga. Badannya penuh keringat. Nafasnya terngengah-engah dan detak jantungnya berpacu cepat. Menengok ke kanan-kiri dan menyadari dirinya sedang di atas tempat tidur. Mimpi buruk?<p>

"CHIGYAAA!"

Teriakan terdengar kembali terdengar dari arah dapur. Antonio langsung berlari ke arah dapur untuk mendapati Lovino sedang bermasalah dengan penggorengan. Dan dia berterima kasih kepada Tuhan, kemudian berjanji akan rajin untuk pergi ke gereja setiap Minggu karena hal yang dimimpikannya tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Antonio kemudian langsung mematikan kompor, dan memeluk orang yang tadi berteriak. Lovino memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri–dasar Antonio, bangun tidur sudah nyari gara-gara.

"Bego! Apaan sih! Lepas!"

"Hm~ Lovi, aku baru saja bermimpi, dan _Dios_ itu mimpi terburuk yang pernah kualami~ _Amor_, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Sebodo sama mimpimu, idiot! Lepas! Aku lapar! Buatkan aku makanan!"

"_Si! _Kau mau paella?"

"Terserah."

Dan Antonio mengambl kesempatan untuk mencium pipi Lovi. Menyebabkan wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat. "Lovi imut~ Seperti tomat~"

"Diam, bego!"

Dan andai saja mereka melihat pasang-pasang mata yang sedari tadi mengintip dari salah satu celah jendela di dapur. Sepasang mata biru, dan coklat–dimana sang pemilik mata coklat terkikik-kikik menahan tawa lebarnya. Dan mata biru yang sedari tadi menyipit memperhatikan tindakan orang tua di sampingnya.

"Kau itu... sudah tua, kenapa masih suka mengerjai mereka?" Sang rambut pirang bertanya, mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ayolah, aku tidak tahu kalau Lovino bisa bersikap semanis itu, dan Antonio seprotektif itu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Itulah gunanya memiliki mantan pacar seperti Ancient Egypt," katanya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

**-fin-**

* * *

><p>*= You Belong To Me – Patsy Cline<p>

**= The Lonely Road by Wifrid (1878-1914)

Fail ending... fail story... satu kalimat : **bunuh saya**

Dan Author akan hiatus sementara sampai Juli~! Bagi yang menunggu apdetannya fic multichap saya, dimohon menunggu. Tenang, saya tidak menelantarkannya.

Review bila berminat, flame masih diterima dalam batas kesabaran.

_Besos_,

Chi-23


End file.
